


Peace Matters

by allurings- (ironsstark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter, Iron Dad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i also don't ship bucky/peter, no starker, quantum realm mentions, spider son, yeet just some good loving family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsstark/pseuds/allurings-
Summary: Peter Parker has hard time coping with life while in the Quantum Realm. He has an even harder time back on Earth.  Bucky Barnes is the one who helps the kid.





	Peace Matters

**Author's Note:**

> .....uh, enjoy!? This is kind of a mess. Also a rant fic, so enjoy. I vomited these words onto this page just for you.

Peter has trouble remembering all the small details about the quantum realm, but he remembers what's important. He remembers what it felt like to get dusted. He remembers feeling it before it happened and how he fell into Tony's arms begging not to go. He doesn't really know why he was begging, he doesn't believe in one superior God or miracles. He knew what was going to happen, he could feel it tingling all over his body like painful pin pricks and he wanted nothing more than to stay safe in Tony Stark's arms. But instead he was met with darkness for what seemed like a long time before Mr.Strange was shaking him back to awareness. When he woke up it wasn't the same life he was used to, it looked semi normal but it didn't feel normal. It looked like a half-baked version of the earth and it left an aching and empty feeling buzzing around Peter's chest. 

Peter wasn't always super fond of eavesdropping, but one afternoon he overheard Mr.Strange talking to the weird catsuit guy and it peaked his interest. He didn't listen to a lot of the gibberish they spewed back and forth, but he nearly gasped when Mr.Strange had said that it had been three years in earth time. Peter is smart but he isn't quantum time studying smart and hearing that nearly made his head explode in shock and confusion. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had gotten disintegrated, but THREE whole years on earth? A lot of things can happen in that period of time. He would've graduated, he would've been an adult, and it stressed him out knowing he was still only 16 in his time. Everyone else on earth would be three whole years older, but everyone with him stays the same and he wasn't sure what to think of it. That night he sat in the backyard alone and watched the stars while he questioned if he still existed or not. Everything in the realm seemed so….real. But it wasn't quite real either, because everyone he ever loved wasn't here. No May, Ned, Mr.Stark, or even Happy. All he knows is that he's all on his own. Strange didn't like Peter much and just brushed him off as if he was a toddler when all he wanted was some comfort. Mr.Stark would've offered up some comfort, it would've been sarcastic but still comfort nonetheless. 

Peter made it a habit of sitting in the backyard alone and watching the stars. Most nights he'd think about May and he'd wish he could go home for just one night and pretend that he loved her bad cooking. He'd spend more time appreciating her and everything she's ever done for him. He did this most nights until one day Bucky Barnes sat down next to him. Peter went to excuse himself, but the older man just grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled him back down into his original sitting position. Peter didn't want to argue, somewhat because he was frightened by Bucky, but mostly because he respected him. 

“You aren't taking this very well are you?” Bucky asked him carefully. 

“I'm fine, really.” Peter gave him a wobbly smile. “Just...Confused.”

“I'd be concerned if you weren't. T'Challa told me you overheard them the other night.” 

“Catsuit man?” Peter looked up with wide eyes. “I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I-”

“Peter, calm down. I'm not here to reprimand you or anything, I'm checking on you. You're a kid and you're scared. I get it.” Bucky chuckled lightly. “I know what it's like to have time change and not change myself.” 

“I just don't understand how it's been years on earth...It’s only been a couple of weeks here. I should he an adult and I'm sitting here still sixteen.” Peter frowned. 

“Think of it as a positive for now. We get to stay young longer. I mean, I'm over one hundred years old, but you'd never guess it” Bucky gave the boy a smile. “Strange is calculating when we'll be home. You know Tony and Steve, they'll always find a way.”

“I miss Mister Stark.” Peter whispered quietly. “He told me not to go up to space with them, I should've listened”

“You still would've been dusted, kid. At least you know why, other people don't have a clue. Plus you're stuck here with us, I don't think it's too bad.”

“I just wanna go home Bucky.”

Now, Peter is back on earth. In 2023. And oh god, peter missed earth. The beautiful greenery, the wind, and everything that made life worth living. He also misses May and Tony. He almost expected life to go back to normal after returning from the realm, but he was met with another war against Thanos (to be fair, Strange had warned them). Then he was faced with the death of Tony Stark. The man who saved his ass multiple times, the man who loved secret cheeseburger runs on Friday nights, and the man that Peter secretly referred to as dad #3. And then Pepper told him about how May had died. They consider her and hundreds collateral damage from the attack. Now, Peter wishes he was still in the Quantum realm. At least then he knew everyone was still alive. 

Everything on earth had changed. Pepper lets Peter meet Morgan, her and Tony's four year old daughter. She looks exactly like Mr.Stark, with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She also had his sarcasm and manipulative ways, considering she manages to persuade Peter into taking her to McDonalds….For cheeseburgers. Something's might never change throughout the generations. He fell in love with the small girl immediately. Just like he had with her father. 

Life goes on. Peter doesn't want it to though. He isn't sure how he's supposed to continue living when every aspect of his life is in broken shambles. He has no home, no family, and no Mr.Stark to fall back on. So, he spends most of his time in the old empty Avengers tower. He plays around with Friday and finishes up some of the left behind projects whenever he isn't at school. The one place he used to feel safe and at home in now feels barren and broken. With Tony and Natasha dead, the rest of the avengers just….Went their own ways. Some days like today, he’ll be lounging in the lab and wish that Steve or Clint would have stuck around. They didn't know much in the science department, but both of them happened to be great company.

Peter just accepts the silence for today. Sometimes he'll play music or talk to Friday, but today he just wants to work on his suit in peace. He finally fixes the internal heater, makes more web fluid, and gets around to adding a couple features to the mask. Sometimes super sight is just too much to handle and he needs a dial to turn back his own senses. Other times you just need extra head protection just in case there’s another alien invasion. Majority of the time though, extra web fluid comes in handy when there are intruders in the Avengers tower. Peter finally turns around when he hears metal scraps hitting the floor and with a quick slinging of his web, a hand is captured against the wall. When he looks up he isn’t expecting to see none other than Bucky Barnes staring back at him. 

“Seems like you’ve claimed the space as your own, kid.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah…” Peter mumbles quietly. “I kind of did. No one else did.”

“Or you’re just homeless.” Bucky says. 

“I just don’t like to see Tony’s creations go to waste. Including this building.” Peter moves to remove the webbing. “But that too,”

“Don’t you have family?” 

“My parents are dead, my aunt and uncle are dead,” Peter shrugs. “Tony is dead. Pepper has their kid to take care of. She’s a handful just like her dad,”

“You’re still a kid too.” Bucky narrows his eyes at the younger boy. “Are you even finishing school?”

“Yeah, I am. Don’t you have to worry about Steve or something?” 

“I think the old man can take care of himself. Unlike you,” Bucky now uses his free hand to point at Peter. “Which is why Pepper called and asked me to come see you.”

“Pepper knows I’m here!?” Peter looks at him with wide eyes. “Friday truly is a traitor,” 

“Friday is just really smart and knows when to save your ass, Peter. You haven’t eaten in days and you need a proper home.” 

“I’m underage, no one will let me rent from them. I just sleep in my old bed here. Where else am I supposed to go?”

“Come live with me, kid. I’ll give you your space and let you do your thing, I’ll just be there to keep you safe until you’re eighteen.” Bucky tells him softly. 

Peter just sits back on the stool again, this time in shock. Not only has Friday been monitoring him, but Pepper has too and it makes him feel dumb for not thinking of it beforehand. He knows that Pepper means well and that she would help him if she could, but Morgan is a handful of a toddler. He’s also just very confused on why she chose to call Bucky. He doesn’t know the man that well and he didn’t even think Pepper liked Bucky. Then again, Bucky might be the only option left. Yet, here he is and Peter is expected to give him and answer. It’d be nice to have someone else around and to have someone to fall back on every now and then. But Peter also wasn’t prepared to leave the compound any time soon, he has too much to do. 

“I don’t want to leave the tower...Yet,” Peter says after a couple minutes of silence. 

“You can still visit, Peter. No one has asked you to stop that,” Bucky tells him. 

“No, No, I mean I need to live here still. For now.” Peter tries to explain. “It’s just that we were gone so long in earth time and I haven’t been in the Lab enough…..And I’m not ready to leave Tony’s stuff behind.” 

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange to have you stay here. Pepper wouldn’t mind much, but would you mind a roommate?” 

“It’d be nice.” 

After everything that had happened, Peter hasn’t really expected things to look up for him. But things did get a bit brighter over time. Bucky did move into the compound with him and it was a lot nicer having another person to be around. Bucky made sure to keep food in the fridge and to keep him healthy and as happy as possible, sometimes bringing him home pizza and spending nights with him in the lab. Pepper and Happy began to visit more and more over time, bringing Morgan with them to spend more family time together. Peter loved showing her how to create little trinkets and showing her what her dad left behind. Every time she’d get engrossed in his little inventions and a smile would stretch across her face, all he could see was Tony’s same expression reflecting back. Peter could say that he was finally at home. He never expected to end up living with Bucky Barnes, but it wasn’t all so bad. He was happier than he’d been in a long time, even if it meant living without May and Tony. He was finally at peace with everything in life and that’s all that matters.


End file.
